The Marauders
by SoWrongItsRight
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out what this story is about ;


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to JK :) except the original characters.**

_"Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway__Cause we are finally free tonight"  
- Boys Like Girls_

Sirius looked up at the scarlet steam engine. Clouds of smoke were billowing over the platform packed with famillies seeing their children off to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked around at the famillies, the tearfull parents sending their children away for the first time, the childrens faces etched with excitment. His own parents had not come to see him of, not that he minded. They had been busy with work, they had not however fogotten to lecture him before he had left for Kings Cross.

Sirius had stopped listening half way through his mothers ranting. It was always the same. Purity of blood blah blah blah Muggle borns are filth blah blah blah Slytherin's are great blah blah. He was glad to finally be getting away from his family and their pure blood ways. Even at the young age he was he didn't agree with their beliefs. He had learnt to hold his tounge however, when ever he voiced his own oppinions his parents would punish him, and he knew that even though he was different from the rest of his family, if he didn't get sorted into the "noble" house of Slytherin there would be hell to pay when he went home.

Sirius sighed and began to drag his trunk towards the train, just as a boy collided painfully with his side.

"Oh sorry" said the boy "should really pay attention to where I'm going." he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Don't worry about it" said Sirius rubbing his left arm.

"You a first year to?" asked the boy.

Sirius looked up at him. The boy was the same height as him, had messy black hair that stuck up at some of the oddest angles Sirius had ever seen and was wearing black rimmed glasses.

"Yeah I am"

"Wicked" said the boy grinning "I'm James by the way, hey do you have a compartment yet? You can come sit with me if you like."

"I'm Sirius and sure I'll sit with you"

"Great" said James.

He lead the way to the carriage, Sirius followed James eagerly dragging his trunk behind him. Spending the train ride with this friendly boy was much more appealing than spending the train ride alone. James led him into a carriage at the back of the train where a girl with flaming red hair was sitting staring out the window, she didnt look up or aknowledge them in anyway. Sirius heard her sniff, she must be crying, probably sad about leaving her family he thought. James helped Sirius put his trunk safley away and then took a seat picking up a copy of Quidditch weekly he had left on the seat earlier and begun to flick through it.

"You like Quidditch?" asked Sirius.

"Course I like Quidditch" said James "What witch or wizard doesn't like Quidditch"

Sirius laughed "What position do you play?" he asked glad that he had something in common with James.

"Chaser. You?"

"Beater. You going to try out for your house team next year?

"Sure am. What about yourself"

"Definatly" said Sirius grinning "I want to be just as good as Ludo Bagman one day"

"So you're a Wasps fan?"

"I am. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, they have some pretty good players. I'm a Tornados fan though. They have the best chasers in the league"

The two boys got into a heated discussion about Quidditch, their favourite players, matches they had seen and ones coming up. Neither of them noticed when another boy entered the compartment and had begun to talk to the girl in the corner. Untill...

"You better be in Slytherin" said the boy.

"Slytherin?," said James his attention now on the new boy "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius who was lounging opposite him.

Sirius looked down at his hands, the smile he had on his face dissapeard.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition" he said, mentally crossing his fingers "Where are you going if you get the chance?"

James lifted an invisable sword.

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_ Like my dad."

The boy who had entered the compartment snorted.

"Got a problem with that"

"No" said the boy with a slight sneer "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go then, seeing as you're neither?" intergected Sirius. He was beginning to dislike this boy alot.

James roared with laughter, Sirius grinned. The girl in the corner however sat up her face flushed, she glared at the two boys in dislike.

"Come on Severus," she said "lets go find another compartment."

"Oooooo...." said James and Sirius together in a girly imitation.

She stood up and stormed out of the compartment, the boy known as Severus following. James stuck his foot out and tried to trip him up.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called as the door slammed shut on the two boys now roaring with laughter.

"Now when I call your name I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted" said Professor MsGonagall a rather strict looking witch.

The first years were standing in a group facing the staff table in the Great Hall about to be sorted. Sirius felt like his heart had relocated to somewhere around his adams apple, what if he got sorted into Slytherin. He had finally made a friend. Not that he hadnt had friends before he got his letter to Hogwarts, if you could really call them friends. They were the children of friends of his parents who all shared the same pure blood beliefs that Sirius detested. James on the otherhand was alot like Sirius. They both had a dislike for the dark arts, Slytherins and a love of Quidditch, sweets (as they had found out when the lunch trolly had come along the train) and mischief making, James was already planning pranks to try out.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius's head snapped up as he heard his name called, it was his turn to be sorted, James nudged him towards the front of the great hall. Sirius walked up to the front of the room and took a seat on the stool. He could feel the eyes of every student watching him. The last thing he saw before McGonagall placed the hat on his head which fell down past his eyes, was his cousin Narcissa Black sitting at the Slytherin table whispering something to the boy sitting next to her, who Sirius recognised to be Lucious Malfoy.

"What an interesting mind."

Sirius jumped, he had not been expecting the hat to talk.

"Very interesting. Much more like your cousin Andromeda, not at all like the rest of your family I see." whispered the hat in his ear.

Maybe he wouldn't get sorted into Slytherin after all.

"You quite right there, you definatly do not belong in Slytherin. There's only one house for you.... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word for the great hall to hear.

The table on the far left applauded as Sirius got up and joined them. He couldn't believe it, for generations ever member of the black family had been in Slytherin, with the exception of his cousin Andromeda who had been a Ravenclaw. Sirius chanced a quick glance towards the Slytherin table, and spotted Narcissa scowling darkly at him. His parents would probablt get an owl later that night, he was going to be in trouble for this but right now he didn't care.

After the sorting, in which three girls including the red head from the train and three other boys including James joined Gryffindor, the feast began. Food magically appeard on the table infront of them. James and Sirius pilling their plates with whatever they could reach.

"Hungry are you?" asked one of the girls who had joined the table. She had waist length black hair and a pale complexion.

"Jub a bittle" said Sirius with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Lori by the way. Lori Andrews"

"Sirius Black," he said after swallowing "and this is James"

"I'm Amy" said a petite girl sitting across from Lori. "This is Lily" she indicated to the red haired girl from the train who was sitting next to her.

"Since we're all going to be having classes together" said a thin blonde boy sitting across from Sirius " I may as well introduce myself. I'm Remus, and this" he pointed to a small slightly over weight boy next to him with watery eyes "is Peter"

"Nice to meet you all" said James and Sirius grinning broadly.

"_I think I'm going to like it here_" Sirius thought to himself, as the last of the food dissapeared from their plates only to be replaced with mountains of every sort of sweet imaginable. "_Yes I think I'm going to like it alot_".

**AN: Finally got around to uploading this first chapter, it took me a while lol. Anyway here it is at last, hope you enjoy it. I'm not to happy with how I ended it, but oh wells. The next chapter starts in their 5th or 6th year I can't really remember lol, but I'll try and get it up as soon as I have some free time :) I also made a trailer sort of thing for this story if anyone wants to view it, it can be found here: ****.com/user/SoWrongItsCait  
Review if you liked it :)  
xox**


End file.
